The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel assembly having a resilient display panel support which holds a liquid crystal display panel securely in position within a frame.
Many electronic devices, precision instruments, and other devices which require user information to be displayed incorporate liquid crystal display panels for displaying various items of desired information (e.g., modes of function, time, data, etc.).
One conventional liquid crystal display panel assembly is shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional liquid crystal display panel assembly generally comprises a liquid crystal display panel 41 and a printed-circuit board 43 that includes a liquid crystal driver circuit for energizing the liquid crystal display panel 41 to display information.
The liquid crystal display panel 41 is housed in a centrally open rectangular frame 45 fixedly mounted on the printed-circuit board 43. A bottom plate 46, which is integral with the frame 45, is positioned between the liquid crystal display panel 41 and the printed-circuit board 43. The liquid crystal display panel 41 is held securely between the bottom plate 46 and a centrally open rectangular holder bezel 47, of L-shaped cross section, which is mounted on an upper surface of the frame 45. The bottom plate 46, which is integral with the frame 45 makes the frame 45, rigid against strains. Therefore, the liquid crystal display panel 41 is protected from undesirable distortions or deformations.
The liquid crystal display panel 41 has a group of leads 49 on the lower surface of one edge thereof, and the printed-circuit board 43 also has a group of leads 51 on the upper surface thereof in vertical alignment with the leads 49. Between the leads 49 and the leads 51, there is disposed a connector or spacer 53 of electrically conductive rubber that resiliently presses the liquid crystal display panel 41 against an inner peripheral edge of the holder bezel 47 which extends inwardly of the frame 45. The leads 49 and the leads 51 are held in electrical contact with each other through the electrically conductive rubber spacer or connector 53.
The electrically conductive rubber spacer or connector 53 is positioned on one side of the bottom plate 46. A dummy connector or spacer 55 of rubber is positioned on the other side of the bottom plate 46 and disposed between the liquid crystal display panel 41 and the printed-circuit board 43. The spacer 55 serves to press the edge of the liquid crystal display panel 41 which is remote from the leads 49, against an inner peripheral edge of the holder bezel 47, which extends inwardly of the frame 45, so that the liquid crystal display panel 41 is resiliently pressed upwardly against the holder bezel 47 on its opposite sides by the resilient spacers 53, 55. The spacers 53, 55 are held in position by the bottom plate 46 against displacement toward each other.
Since the additional spacer or connector is required, the conventional liquid crystal display panel assembly shown in FIG. 1 is disadvantageous for various reasons. Specifically, the liquid crystal display panel assembly is made up of a relatively large number of parts, cannot be assembled with ease, and, as a result, is relatively expensive to manufacture.